


Two Sides of Satisfaction

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, AkaMuraMido tea team, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, AoKiKuro coffee team, Characters Added As They Appear - Freeform, Coffee vs Tea rivalry, pairings added as they appear, request pairings and I'll write drabbles of them set in this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has always been a rivalry between the employees of Kiseki Café and Rainbow’s Secrets. It was expected, since the two shops stood across the street, both trying to draw customers with otherworldly scents and tastes. For them, it’s not a competition to prove who’s best at what they do. It’s a race to settle the rivalry between which is better; tea or coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, a Coffeshop AU is like a rite of passage for most fanfic writers, so I thought I’d make one myself. With a little plot twist: In reality, this is a Coffeshop/Teashop Rivalry AU, a little something I wanted to write for quite a while now.
> 
> I decided to make this one a little personal pairing challenge: you can ask different pairings and I write a little bit of something for each, as long as it’s not heavily romantic and/or an established relationship, so, in a way, all pairings are possible, without being any polyamorous relationships. (That's something that may or may not be explored on another fic.)

Kuroko Tetsuya, manager of Kiseki Café, always starts and finishes his day with a vanilla milkshake. Every time, he makes it himself, but never takes too long to finish it. It might be close to 6.30 in the morning, but that makes the situation more dire. He must make sure his little shop is ready to open. Mornings are, after all, his busiest hours. There's no time to experiment or try out something new. That's something to be done later in the afternoon, when not many people are there.  
With one last, loud slurp, he finishes his milkshake and gets to work, hoping that Kise-kun, instead of Aomine-kun, has morning shift today.  
It’s 6.30, and the doors to Kiseki Café are open once more.

-//-

Akashi Seijuro starts all his days with a cup of warm tea served in delicate-drawn china (mother’s gift), always accompanied with delicacies his co-worker, Murasakibara Atsushi, has prepared the previous day for him to taste-test and either approve for their shop or try making them differently.  
Usually, Akashi would try and create one of his own blends –and Scholar’s Sin, as well Emperor’s Mandate, two of his own creations were popular with customers– but it was Monday. On Mondays, he’d follow a ‘return to classics’, so today it was a cup of the always present Earl Grey. Sometimes, Midorima would come early enough for them to have a game of shogi before they start their daily activities.  
Mornings might be standstill hours, but that never stopped Rainbow’s Secrets from being open at exactly seven, like any other day.  
Today was just like any other day.

 

-//-

"Coffee is better."  
"Nonsense. Tea is better."  
"Tea is just leaf water, -ssu!"  
"Ehh, isn't coffee just bean water, then?"  
"We need to settle this, once and for all. Let's open business after we graduate."  
"Not all of us can afford that!"  
"I can fund the coffeeshop!"  
"Then, I'll fund the teashop."

-//-

Their rivalry had started by the time they graduated middle school due to their different preferences.  
Now, ten years later, they were ready to settle this, once and for all.


End file.
